


Heart and Soul

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [20]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Stella leaves a note for Kelly, the night before their wedding, when she goes to stay with Sylvie.
Relationships: Kelly Severide/Stella Kidd
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Kudos: 8





	Heart and Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Chicago Fire  
Title: Heart and Soul  
Characters: Kelly Severide and Stella Kidd  
Pairing: Kelly/Stella  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: Stella leaves a note for Kelly, the night before their wedding, when she goes to stay with Sylvie.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks. <3  
Disclaimer: Michael Brandt, Derek Haas and Dick Wolf own this show and these characters.  
Words: 198 without title and ending.

Word to use: Paper

PUtP # 20: Heart and Soul

Kelly was nervous. He'd never planned to get married. He's been engaged once and that had ended in disaster. He'd sworn off marriage ever since.

Things changed when he'd met and fallen in love with Stella. He loved her more than anything, and he wanted to spend his life with her.

The night before his and Stella's wedding, he and Matt had the house. Stella was at Sylvie's. He and Stella had agreed they could smoke cigars, as long as the place was aired out.

So, they did. Kelly walked into the bedroom to get the cigars and lighters. As he walked over to the dresser, he noticed a note on it.

He picked up the paper and called Stella. The phone rang and he said, "Hey beautiful, I just found your note."

Stella said, "Have you read it yet? I meant every word of it."

Kelly said, "I'm about to." He read it. _Kelly, I love you more than anything. You make me laugh and smile. You make me happy. I love you with my heart and soul. Love, Stella. ___

__After a moment of silence Stella said, "What do you think?"_ _

__Kelly said, "I think I love you, and I can't wait to marry you."_ _

__The end._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.


End file.
